The player and his imprint
by CraycrayTwilightfan
Summary: "I don't know how this is gonna work out, I mean he is the biggest man whore on the planet and she is sweet an innocent, but also stubborn as hell. Pigs will probably fly before this imprint works out" Paul and Bella story


**Enjoy my story!**

**I do not own Twilight...I wish I did though :-)**

Jacob POV

I stood at the Swan's front door. Waiting. Waiting for some invisible force to give me at least a little spark of courage. _'You can do this Jacob, You can do this', _I chanted to myself.

I looked to my right where the Swan's driveway was located. Charlie's cruiser was gone. '_Probably at work'_ I thought.

I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. I heard her little ballet footsteps run down the stairs, grumbling about who would be here so early in the morning. I chuckled. I love her so much.

Her. Isabella Marie Swan, in my dreams her last name is Black, just like mine. Pathetic, I know.

I have loved this girl since the day we met, when we were just little 4 year olds.

*Flashback*

Charlie knocked on our door and after I got my dad's permission, I opened it for him. "Hi Charlie" he looked down and said "hey kiddo. I have someone here for you to meet. Meet my daughter, Bella. She's 4 just like you" she stepped out from behind him and looked at me with her big chocolate brown eyes.

"You are very pretty girl" I said, covering my mouth. She giggled. "Thank you, what's your name?" "My name is Jacob" I said, looking at how pretty she looked in her little dress. "Cool. Let's go play outside. " I nodded my head, excited to be playing with someone so cool.

We ran outside, giggling the whole time. I faintly heard the adults say, "kids, you gotta love them"

*end flashback*

* * *

Bella opened the door, surprised to see me. "Hey Jacob" She said with a cheery smile. I returned it. I honestly couldn't keep the smile off my face when Im in her presence.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you would like to come to a Bonfire at the Rez with me tonight?" She looked at me, probably confused I would come so early to ask her. she then returned that beautiful smile that I always loved and said "sure Jake, I'd love to"

My face practically hurt from how wide my smile was. "Cool, I'll pick you up at 6. See ya later Bells" "bye Jake!"she said. She sounded so excited, I wonder why...I guess I'll figure out later. Right now, I was just happy she said yes.

I ran back to the reservation to go help set up for tonight.

* * *

Bella POV

I had just finished cleaning the house and I just saw Charlie's note saying that he wasn't gonna be back until 12 midnight. Good. That'll give me time to make dinner after I get back from the bonfire. I looked at the clock-4:30. time to get ready.

...

After I showered, washed my hair, and brushed my teeth, I had to decide what to wear.

20 outfits later, I had decided on a black tank top, and some dark denim shorts with some black and hot pink high top Jordan sneakers Because La Push was always warm. After I put my hair into a high ponytail and applied some lipgloss an mascara, I deemed myself ready. I stiffed my purse, with my phone, it's charger, emergency lipgloss, and tampons (hey, you never know). I made my way downstairs and waited for Jake.

20 minutes after 6, Jake arrived.

"Hey Bells, sorry I'm la-" "Jake save it, I'm just happy I'm going." I said, whilst flashing him a smile. He replied by flashing me his toothy smile. I giggled.

As we were headed toward his car, he stopped walking. I turned around and said, "Jake, what's wrong?" He looked at me and then down...I hope he wasn't looking where I thought he was looking. "Bella...your shorts are so...short." I looked down and examined myself. "No they're not, they're past the butt" he looked at me like I had two heads. "Not anymore, your butt grew" why was he so smug about it. I blushed a mad red and promptly walked up to him, paused for a minute, then swung my purse upside his head. He stood there, stunned.

"Now, I will be taking my own car so you won't have any...distractions" I said. Then I promptly walked away, my face still burning from the blood that had rushed to them.

Uh! The nerve of that boy!


End file.
